Why am I in skyrim
by Neverking
Summary: could not find the right category for this. So i am going to go back and play skyrim to help me write this also so i have an excuse to play again cause this idea would not leave me alone best insult for sheogorath is hoping his insanity is d my adventure through skyrim if you want to you can have the guy (aka me) be you. Rating is cause i curse at some of the people in it.


**12:30 A.M SOMEWHERE IN THE USA**

 **We open up our story by seeing a tall brown haired teen up playing skyrim with a male character that looks like sorta like Qrow Branwen fighting between falling asleep and trying to kill a draugr in bleak falls barrow with a steel nodachi from a mod at level 1. To get the first side quest for the golden claw and dragon stone tablet over with so as to not have to come back a second time for missing something when he finally kills the draugr but finally loses in the battle to sleep but what our hero didn't see was a purple cloud of mist and the strange mutterings of what sounded like someone saying there was not enough cheese (guess who) before our hero is swallowed by the misty cloud and is gone when the cloud clears .**

 **Skyrim opening scene before helgen.**

 **We cut back to our hero waking up due to feeling the ground moving before he shoots awake when he realizes the ground was not moving he was before he closed his eyes from the stupid stunt he pulled when a beam of sunlight got in his eyes and blinded him. Our hero slowly opens his eyes to see he was in a cart that looked like the one from the game opening and someone who looked like ralof another guy who looked like Ulfric a not so important guy and strangely a woman who looked like Raven Branwen from rwby when the guy who looks like ralof says finally awake huh you walked right into that imperial ambush same as us and that thief over there as soon as you hear that line your brain is momentarily fried and you can only say one thing which is I hope your insanity is cured sheogorath everyone looks at you like you were an idiot as you were about to say something along the lines of i am not from here the driver yells shut up back there at all of you complying for now as you already knew what was about to happen as you played the game so many times before so you zoned out (i am new to writing still so go watch a walkthrough if your curious about what happens) when you come back the cart has stopped the scene looks the same except the second block and headsman are new so with you being here due to sheogorath things have been altered you hope it is not to much of an alteration or you were screwed because you wanted that quick and easy ebony bow at labryinthian. You notice while you were thinking that two storm cloaks were executed and the stuck up bitch was shouting at you and the raven look alike while walking to the block you say to the girl you bet here a sweet roll a dragon would stop the execution she looked at you like you were crazy but replied back with a you waited and heard the first roar than the second before the dragon landed on the tower and shouted the both of you were dazed before shaking it off when ralof called out to the both of you to run to the other tower you were still a bit dazed but noticed that raven was still fazed by the shout so you grabbed here and ran to the tower when you got ralof closed the door behind him and started talking to Ulfric while they did that you checked on raven you asking if she was ok she said yes but you saw something wrong you were about to ask what it was when ralof shouted we need to move you helped raven to her feet and move up the tower a bit pissed since you were gonna ask raven her name was since you didn't want to call her raven all the you three are about to reach the second story of the tower a wall breaks and the dragons head pokes through you went back down a bit to avoid the flame when it stopped and left you looked and saw what was left of what looked like an inn you were about to jump when you heard raven groan you asked what was wrong she said that her ankle hurt a bit you just grabbed her and put her on your back to carry saying if you both got out of here if she would tell you her name and wanna travel together since she looked more like the long weapon type of fighter while you were more of a spell and ranged weapon user she accepted mostly due to her owing you that sweet roll from the jump to the inn going through quickly and carefully so as not to have the place come down on you both when you hit the floor you hear what sounds like that soldier who said you weren't on the list you were neutral to him the bitch who shoved you on to the block could go jump off a saw him telling a kid to get away from where he was the kid was lucky he moved cause the dragon landed as soon as he did you thought it was a good idea to run the way they went as well cause knowing your luck you were made the dragonborn or you and your new friend or the both of you. The guy hadvar you think his name was asked if you both were still alive you said of course this a walk in the park for me the sarcasm was so thick you could set it on fire you followed after hadvar cause it was the best plan you had at the moment to get to the keep running through the remains of a house you nearly lose your balance when the dragon flys low just as you regain your footing you here the general shout at hadvar to run with hadvar telling you it was jst you three for now so you run following him you catch up as he was calling ralof a traitor both shout at you to follow them but you ask your partner what she thinks she tell you to follow. (an that is where i leave this off at for now as you can probably tell the writing is not that great i have a problem where i can think stuff up but not put it into words tell me what you think so i can see what to fix also if someone could help me out that would be amazing.)**


End file.
